


Sick Of You

by HalfASlug



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfASlug/pseuds/HalfASlug
Summary: Prompt: Hardy checking Miller out.





	Sick Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr

It had taken three months for the two of them to find a weekend they could both have off work. Daisy spent two weeks convincing her dad she would be okay if left alone for three days. Ellie went through one frantic afternoon of finding someone to look after the boys when her dad announced he had forgotten he was playing crown green bowls in Axehampton all day on the Saturday.

But finally - _finally_ \- Ellie and Hardy were able to go away together on a long weekend.

Knowing their luck, of course, they should have predicted that she would go down with a bout of food poisoning the first night.

Face in the toilet bowl, she reflected that at least she was heaving her guts up somewhere nice and wasn’t also having to look after two kids. Ellie flushed the toilet and rested her cheek on her arm. It wasn’t exactly what she had planned for their relaxing getaway.

Still feeling too weak to move, she twisted so she could see through the door into the bedroom of their hotel. Hardy was lying on his side on the bed, watching her.

“What?” she asked, her voice scratching her sore throat.

His eyes snapped to her face. “Sorry.”

“Why are you staring at me?”

“It’s just… you.”

Ellie swiped a lock of hair off her sweaty forehead, wishing it was still shorter. “Don’t give me that shit about me still looking beautiful.”

Hardy frowned. “You don’t.”

“Thanks,” Ellie spat. She turned back to the toilet. It was upsetting to not be able to come up with a more stinging remark but it was risky to have her mouth open for too long at the moment.

“You just-” She heard Hardy sigh and the mattress springs groan as he moved off the bed. He knelt beside her and scooped her hair off her shoulder to kiss her neck.

Ellie thought about elbowing him in the ribs but decided it wasn’t worth the effort.

Hardy rested his chin on her shoulder. “Your arse looks amazing in these jeans,” he admitted.

“Pig.”

Even though she knew her breath must have stunk to high heaven and she was a sweaty mess, Hardy stayed by her side. He slipped his hand into hers and Ellie held it, grateful he was there.

“Want me to see if I can get you some crackers or something?” he asked after a few minutes had past.

Ellie nodded.

“You gonna be sick?”

She nodded again.

Hardy sat back on his heels and rubbed her back as her stomach churned. She heard a tap running as he filled a glass of water for her.

It had been so long since anyone had made her feel as safe and cared for as Hardy did. His silent reassurances made up for his patchy record in compliments. The way he looked at her let her know what he was thinking more reliably than the botched words he managed to say anyway.

Still, she thought as she started retching, she was definitely going to wear those jeans more often.


End file.
